


【泉レオ|凛司】BoyfriendS

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: *非偶像学院au，已毕业*降智搞笑文，傻瓜情侣S





	【泉レオ|凛司】BoyfriendS

**Author's Note:**

> *非偶像学院au，已毕业
> 
> *降智搞笑文，傻瓜情侣S

如果给他一个机会重来，他绝对不会答应月永レオ的任何请求。

朔间凛月想。

时间：上午九点

天气：晴

地点：梦之咲学院的喷水池前

人物……朔间凛月的手臂上挂了一个月永レオ，迎着濑名泉锐利的目光弯出无懈可击的微笑，那个微笑在他见到与银发男子并肩的红发青年时，终于变得有些僵硬起来。月永レオ亲昵地把他的手臂收紧了些，警告性地在对面人看不见的情况下掐了朔间凛月一把。

“好、好久不见啊小濑。”好痛，估计要留下印子。朔间凛月含着根本就没有的泪花往前站了站和濑名泉打招呼，在国王大人凶残的提醒下，他终于记起履行“男朋友”的职责——第一要义：在前任面前撑场子。

“好久不见哦セナ！”月永レオ紧随其后，颇有“夫唱夫随”之意。另一只手把黑伞往朔间凛月那边偏了偏，直到阴影把他完全遮住，他才松了一口气一样，翘起嘴角露出阳光般璀璨的笑容，“对不起哦，我们家凛月一点太阳都不能晒的。”

谢谢，国王大人，我都不知道你有这么关心我。

如果橙发青年说话时眼睛没有直勾勾地盯着濑名泉，整个伞尖就差要怼到对方脸上去的话，朔间凛月差点就相信了。

“好久不见，小熊，王。”濑名泉向他们点头致意，现役模特精致的脸庞上依旧是完美的笑容，举手投足都带着优雅的气质，不知为何，却总给人一种阴测测的感觉。明明是阳光灿烂的早晨，这四个人之间的磁场却十分的吊诡，仿佛有无形中的暗涌在眼神汇聚的路线游动。

对了，四个人。没被叫到名字的朱樱司大大方方地朝他们迈了一步，一脚踏进暗流中心，拒绝成为“好久不见”的复读机，“真巧，在这遇到两位前辈了，不如我们先进去吧？在这站着也影响到别人了。”红发青年有些抱歉地笑，“我们就不和两位前辈一起行动了。走吧，泉。”

对面两个人的脸色霎时就变了。而濑名泉点了点头，和朱樱司肩并肩往礼堂方向去了。

“我都没有叫过他泉。”月永レオ不可置信地睁大了眼睛，一屁股摔坐在了喷水池边上。

“小司叫谁都用敬语……之前也只是叫我凛月前辈。”朔间凛月跟着他坐下，没忘记捡起月永レオ惊讶之下掉到地上的伞给自己挡好。

“凛月跟我不能比吧？我跟セナ可是交往了三年的正经……”

“前男友。”策略家截住他的话，“还是在校庆前三个星期分手的前男友，而且为了不在前男友面前丢脸你还临时逼迫我假装你的现任男友。”

时间倒带到一天之前，月永レオ冲进朔间凛月的私宅，毕业后作曲家和钢琴家依旧有着密切的往来。在疯狂的门铃轰炸之后，月永レオ成功坐在了客厅捧着刚睡醒的吸血鬼给他泡的红茶喝了一口，抬起头就是一句，“凛月，做我男朋友吧！”

还未从睡梦中完全醒转过来的朔间凛月吓得顿时清明，连忙后退三步和他扯开了一米半的距离，千言万语无从槽起第一个念头竟是，“我还不想被小濑杀掉。”

惯常活泼开朗的小狮子一头栽进抱枕里，声音闷闷地传出来，“我和セナ分手了。”

“给你开门的时候，我还以为你是来给我送结婚请柬的。”朔间凛月打了个哈欠说道。天气太热，他整个人都昏昏沉沉的不在状态，因此没注意到月永レオ骤然黯淡的绿眸。

莫名其妙地答应月永レオ莫名其妙的请求，无非是作为好友不忍心看这对高中时暧昧了三年在毕业工作当了多年好友后才表明心迹的恋人闹掰，想着身为策略家的自己多少也能帮上些忙，总比月永レオ去人才市场雇一个假男友来得靠谱。现在看来他们果然还是旧情难忘……需要被担心的完全是他自己嘛。朔间凛月按了按额角，若不是答应了月永レオ，校庆日他只打算在太阳落山之后的傍晚出席。

“为什么凛月前辈现在就来了啊？”

礼堂旁的小花园里，朱樱司焦躁地踱来踱去，晃得濑名泉眼花，只得大吼一声，“司君，停下。”

学生时代被濑名恶魔支配的恐惧使他条件反射地立定站好，红发青年小心翼翼地窥探前辈的脸色，价值一亿的脸也遮不住宛若实质在周身凝结的黑气。

“濑名前辈……生气了吗？因为leader和凛月前辈一起过来了？”

“我没有生气。”濑名泉咬牙切齿地微笑道，“他爱和谁来就和谁来。”

“……”朱樱司识相地闭嘴了，虽然他觉得，他才是这里最委屈最该生气的人。

莫名其妙接到濑名前辈的电话，在对方一长串漫长的寒暄问候中朱樱司终于画出了重点：“所以濑名前辈希望我和你一起去校庆，假、假装前辈的男朋友？”他说完忍不住哆嗦了一下。

后辈主动说出来，纠结了许久的濑名泉也松了一口气，“对，希望司君能帮我这个忙。”

“为、为什么是司啊……这也太dramatical了一点。不如找凛、鸣上前辈怎么样？鸣上前辈一定比我要擅长dramatic performance。”

“就是因为鸣君太擅长了才不能找他吧，不是一下就被看出来是演的了吗？如果司君不愿意，那我就去找小熊帮……”

“等等濑名前辈！司觉得自己还是可以锻炼一下的。”朱樱司硬着头皮说道。

比起濑名前辈去找凛月前辈帮忙，好像还是自己努力一下比较能接受。毕竟要看着自己的暗恋对象去假装别人的男朋友。对他来说还是太难了一点。反正凛月前辈在天黑之前应该也不会出现，只要在那之前先离开就好了。

但是谁知道他刚和濑名前辈进校门就会碰到leader和凛月前辈在一起啊！！！还那么亲密地挽着手臂，我也想给凛月前辈打伞啊！结果就是他气不过一时冲动做出了直呼前辈名字的事。

朱樱司咬住了嘴唇，内心发出一阵悲鸣。

“司君。”濑名泉的手在他面前晃了晃，他才察觉到自己无意间走了神。

“抱歉，我们这就进去吧，濑名前辈。”

“不要叫前辈。”

“欸？什么？”

“刚刚不是叫的很好吗？待会见到れおくん就继续这么叫好了。”濑名泉似笑非笑地看着他。

朱樱司恍惚看见了当年把他的小熊饼干巧克力棒全部塞进垃圾桶还逼他去网球场疯狂打球锻炼身体的银发恶魔。淫威之下，他僵硬地点了点头，觉得自己就像鸣上前辈看的那些少女漫画里的用来为难女主角让她伤心流泪的有钱有势的恶毒女配角……虽然他们leader的纯白无邪是濑名前辈滤镜限定款。不过，有钱有势女配角这一点好像合上了，呸，他恐怕才是那个要哭的人。

不管朱樱司在心里祈祷多少次，不要再遇见朔间凛月和月永レオ了，但这都是不可能的事情。他们同属爱与和平之保护猫咪骑士联盟，简称“knights”的神秘组合——由国王陛下月永レオ和他的四位骑士：濑名泉、朔间凛月、鸣上岚、朱樱司组成，毕业之后他们也保持着稳定的联系。比如说校庆，他们每年都约好在庆典之后到附近的公园聚会。学生时代的他们曾在那里救助过很多手上的流浪猫，帮助他们找到合适的主人。今年鸣上岚也早早给他们都发了带颜文字的期待会面的可爱短信，为此费了好大功夫。往年都是濑名泉和月永レオ负责秀恩爱喂他们吃猫粮，今年……

“凛月——看小凛月很可爱吧？”月永レオ捧起那只黑猫举到朔间凛月面前，一双绿眼睛闪闪发亮，朔间凛月应了声赶紧把自己发色的猫猫抱在怀里。那只银灰色毛发的猫咪委委屈屈地蹭着月永レオ的脚。这些小猫都是附近的野猫，被月永レオ的吸猫体质引了过来。但这颜色……巧合得真是到令人乍舌的地步……简直就像在为修罗场添油加醋。朔间凛月抚摸着刚被起了名字的小黑猫，低头试图降低着自己的存在感。

“司君，你回去把之前说的为你家产品代言的方案传给我的经纪人吧。”

朱樱司接手家族企业的第一步就是开拓新市场，以濑名泉的名气愿意帮忙那真是再好不过……不过这件事他们不是已经商量好了吗。

“谢谢濑名前辈……”

“以我们的关系还要说谢谢吗？”濑名泉语气暧昧地说道。

……我们之间的关系就是不说敬语不说谢谢就会被你狠狠教训的前后辈关系。

朱樱司把头埋得更低，假装没看见月永レオ在他和濑名泉中徘徊的目光，如果眼神能杀人，他恐怕已经离开世界千千万万遍了，他不再说话，专注于寻觅这附近是否有可以把自己埋进去的地方。

可偏偏那两个人还在较着劲。

“凛月——”

“司君……”

“都给我停下！”

鸣上岚大喊一声，面带迟疑地说，“人家没记错的话，在交往的是王和小泉吧。还有小司司你不是上个月才和我说你去看了小凛月的演奏会，还去小凛月家吃了他的特制蛋糕……然后还跟人家讨教恋爱技巧……”

“Stop！鸣上前辈！不要再往下说了啦……”朱樱司脸红得是真恨不得立刻离开世界。

濑名泉和月永レオ一怔，同时朝他们的假男友投去一个抱歉的眼神。他们是真不知道这两位处在交往前的暧昧阶段……如果知道的话，他们肯定会去找鸣上岚帮忙。

不知发生了什么的鸣上岚莫名打了个寒颤。

但是愧疚什么的都暂且放到一边，眼下有更重要的事情。

月永レオ跳起来，“我！们！分！手！了！”

濑名泉不甘示弱，“正如他所说，我们的交往关系结束了。”

他的话刚一出口，橙发碧眼的青年刚才那股嚣张的气焰就荡然无存，仿佛一下从狮子变成了可怜兮兮的小野猫。濑名泉几乎是立刻就感到了后悔，“れおくん……”

“不用说了，从セナ不愿意和我结婚的时候开始我就该知道セナ不想再和我在一起了。对不起啊凛月，还把你拖下水了。”

“等等，我什么时候不愿意和你结婚了？”

濑名泉眉头微挑一副不可置信的模样，他从上衣口袋里掏出一个小盒子，两枚戒指，上面刻好了他们的名字，Sena Izumi&Tsukinaga Leo，蓝色和橙色的宝石在阳光下闪闪发亮。“不想结婚的话我把这个带身上干什么？”

峰回路转来得太快，准备劝和的三人的话都被堵死在喉咙里，目瞪口呆地看着眼前发生的一切。

月永レオ也是一副不可置信地模样，“那天我问セナ要不要结婚，セナ明明说不要。”

“你是说三周年交往纪念日那天，我有工作你在家赶稿晚上十一点才一起吃了个泡面那次吗。你看起来是要第二天就跑去直接登记结婚……我还说了让你等等吧？戒指都没准备好没有跟你求婚你让我怎么随随便便同意啊！”

“可是我准备好了戒指啊！然后第二天我走了你也没给我打电话……还和被人拍到别的女性一起逛街。”

“那个……王。那天是我和小泉去挑的戒指哦。因为拍摄要求所以我接了长发，一拍完就被小泉拉去帮忙了。”鸣上岚面色古怪地说道。

“我还想问你的电话为什么打不通，我给你拨了三天的号码都没接。”

“……手机好像被我丢到喷水池里了，之后一直在忙作曲也忘记换了。”

所以他们就是因为这些莫名其妙的事情以为对方把自己甩了？？？

濑名泉和月永レオ对视了一眼，沉默了五秒。

“我没记错的话，附近就有区役所。”朔间凛月打破沉默。

“濑名前辈，你还没有求婚。”朱樱司对着好像立刻就要私奔的两个人小声提醒道。

濑名泉单膝跪下，把与他瞳色相同的那枚戒指戴到月永レオ的无名指上，就像用自己把对方套牢一样。银发青年微笑着，朝他的心上人说，“れおくん，我们登记结婚吧。”

“啊啦，还真是迫不及待呢。”鸣上岚抚摸着猫咪的脊背，刚刚迅速完成了求婚的两人按照地图显示的最近的区役所飞奔而去，无情地抛下他们三个和两只小猫咪在这。金发紫眸的青年敏锐地察觉到了剩下那两人的心不在焉，把两只猫咪都搂在怀里，促狭地一笑，“你们也去谈恋爱吧？下次就能理直气壮地用我已经有男朋友的理由来拒绝这些把别人扯进自己恋爱故事的傻瓜情侣了哦。”

————————————————————————————————

不好放在正文里的番外段子？ 

（1）

“和我交往吧！凛月前辈。”朱樱司通红了脸，终于说了出来。

“我没有准备戒指，先用这个代替哦。”朔间凛月摘掉碳酸饮料的环扣，郑重地套到他手上。

“所以我们也要去登记结婚吗？还是忘掉吧凛月前辈！！！司不是这个意思，我没有很着急……”

“说起来，小司之前叫小濑叫得好亲密，明明和我交往了还是一直叫前辈。小司以前就很黏小濑吧，还一起去打网球，这次还答应假装男友。所以……小司不是真的暗恋过小濑吧？”

“……！！！”这又是哪来的误会，天地良心，朱樱司这一天受的刺激已经够多了。

“非要说的话我只把濑名前辈当成妈妈！！！绝对没有非分之想！！！”

  
（2）

“イズミ、イズミ、イズミ……”月永レオ猫一样地缩在濑名泉怀里，尖尖的下颌抵着他合法丈夫的肩窝，一边揉卷他银灰色的头发，一边对着他的耳朵念着他的名字。不像他念セナ那般清脆果断，多一个音节就好像多了一分缠绵的意味，像拉长的糖丝，在空气中散发着香甜的气息。

“干嘛啦……”濑名泉耳根微红，明明很是受用却还是固执地不肯承认，要对方快停下。

“我非要叫！イ——ズ——ミ——”他的声线偏高，闹起来甚至还带出了一点奶音，碧眼闪烁着狡黠的光，看得濑名泉有些心猿意马起来。

“れお。”银发青年坏心眼地咬着他的耳朵唤道，方才还闹的月永レオ停了下来，脸颊都泛上潮红，眼珠子转了转小声道，“再叫一遍。”

濑名泉将他整个抱起向卧室走去，“不如我们换个地方？”


End file.
